1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides apparatus and method for mounting tires on divided or split wheels. More particularly, a quick-mount tire press and method for utilizing existing holes in the wheel are provided.
2. Description of Related Art
Both solid and pneumatic tires are mounted on divided or split wheels and used on many types of vehicles, including road vehicles and commercial vehicles of all types. Mounting of tires on the split wheels is a time-consuming operation. For example, mounting a 700-12 solid tire after repair or replacement using normal procedures in a standard press will consume approximately 15 to 20 minutes. Mounting tires in vehicle manufacturing environments also requires high labor costs. In either a repair operation or in connection with manufacturing, there is not only a need to mount the tires in minimum time but also it is important that damage not occur to the paint of the wheel during the operation.
Conventional methods of mounting tires on split or divided wheels include placing a stand adapted to fit into the flange of a half split wheel in the center of a base platen on a press. One-half of the split wheel is then placed on the pressing stand with the studs facing up and the flange resting on the mounting stand. The tire is then placed over the split wheel, lubricated for friction reduction on the wheel, and pushed down onto the lower half of the wheel by a cage pressing against the top face of the tire and the top platen of the press. The cage is then removed and the other half of the split wheel is placed on the lower half with the bolt holes aligned with the studs. The second half of the split wheel is then pressed down into the tire slowly, making sure that the studs line up with the bolt holes. The two halves are then secured together with nuts on the bolts and pressure from the press is released such that the tire can be removed from the press. This process requires considerable care and normally causes damage to the paint of the split wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,707 discloses a tire assembling machine for use with aircraft wheels. The apparatus disclosed has no alignment mechanism and would not be able to mount most solid tires, because it has only a single member for applying the force required to bring the rim halves together.
There is need for a method which can be used to bring together quickly and in proper alignment the halves of split wheels within both solid and pneumatic tires. Preferably, the apparatus would also provide means to insure mounting of pneumatic tires with proper placement of the valve stem. The apparatus and method should be adaptable to any of the large number of hole patterns in split wheels.